A Whole New Kind Of Angel
by Wild-hearts-cannot-be-broken
Summary: An angel made Dean travel back in time again. Not Castiel, though, not even Zachariah. Some call them weeping angels, and one of them, possibly the same, sent Jack Harkness too. Now Sam along with Torchwood are trying to rescue them. but where Dean and Jack are, war is too. Sounds like they might need... A doctor.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing he saw was a white light.

Sam was still in the library, so he was the only one in the motel room. That didn't mean, however, that he was alone.

Dean used the motel phone to call for some Chinese delivery food, sat on the sofa and went on zapping the TV channels literally until the delivery guy came. He played in cash, not bothering to say hello nor thank you. He did noticed, nonetheless, an odd-looking stone statue just outside the garden, not very far away from him: it was angel shaped and was covering his face with his hands, almost as if he was weeping.

'Who gives.' he thought to himself as going back inside. The television was showing some talk show and the only reason he didn't change it was because the TV remote control was further than his arm lengh. For a hunter, he was pretty lazy, he thought.

If he had looked outside the window that moment, he wouldn't have found the weeping statue. He if did have looked, perhaps lots of things wouldn't have happened, while others replaced them to become the new and since that very second unique truth.

He sat there watching the crappy show five, almost ten more minutes, until hearing something that concerned him. It came from the corridor, but the first time the noise came through he didn't do anything. The second, he just shouted for people to be quiet.

There were twenty three minutes past ten when he got up intending to open the door to scream, maybe impose some healthy fear into who he though were some drunk people, there were twenty four minutes past ten when he actually got to open the door.

Dean froze. Right in front of him, an angel statue with the arms beside the body this time. He (the statue) appeared to be smiling.

'How did this got here?' he asked to no one in particularly. And then, of course, he blinked.

There were twenty four minutes past ten. The day was second of August, 2013, when Dean Winchester vanished from a life that was his no more.


	2. Chapter 2

'Dean? You here?' Sam asked when he got back from the library. There were almost midnight and Dean hadn't met any girl he could be with that moment, as long as Sam knew, so where could he be? He tried reaching his phone, but it rang on the sofa in front of the television.

'Hm. Weird.' He thought aloud, the TV was on and playing a shitty reality show about god knows what. Dean wouldn't go for a walk without turning off the television, would he?'

He went to the kitchen to grab a bear, but he saw other thing that immediately made him forget the drink. Since when was there a statue in the motel kitchen? He touched its hands, covering the face. It was stone, and Dean wouldn't be able to carry it all the way there all by himself. However, he had the need to say 'Come on Dean, knock it off! Is this one of your stupid jokes?'

He got no answer.

'How did you got up here?' he asked, not expecting an answer

'Flying. Move over.' He heard someone say in a welsh accent and quickly turned to the person. It was a young man with dark hair and delicate features, he wore a probably made by design suit and was holding a gun. Sam quickly grabbed his and pointed at him.

'Who are you?'

'Don't turn your back at it!' he shouted, ignoring the question. Sam noted that he was facing the statue while talking to him, and couldn't prevent himself from thinking how rude that was. Suddenly, his phone rang. He hold the weapon with only one hand and answered it.

'Well, Gwen, I'm a little busy at the moment, couldn't you wait?'

Sam didn't hear what Gwen said, but when the man answered he looked angry.

'Yeah, I found it. Some bloke almost got himself killed.'

'What are you talking about?' Sam asked, exasperated. The man was probably crazy.

'It is not a statue. Talk to you soon' he said and hung up. 'I'm not saying it again, man, move over or you'll get hurt.'

'Is that a threat?'

'No, it's a fact. Please, come here. I'll explain you. Just not with you standing so close to one of those bloody killers.'

Sam looked to the angel again, and reluctantly got away from it. He didn't lower his weapon and neither did the man, except his was pointed at the statue.

'Who are you?' the man asked

'William Collins, with the FBI.' Sam lied, while showing him the fake badge. The man didn't smile when saying: 'I'm sure the FBI doesn't let his agents wander about with that hair, but what do I know?' which might have been a difficult task. 'Hold this for a second, would you?

The man handed him a white piece of paper and almost immediately his face frowned. 'You're a Winchester?! This is hardly fair.'

'How do you know?' He stared at the paper, which was still completely white.

'Psychic paper. Usually, it would show me only what you'd want me to see, but we got some genius working with us back home.'

'Home being?'

'Torchwood.'

'Isn't that in Cardiff?'

'We're expanding.'

'What are you doing here? Wait, I'm sorry, but could you look at me when I'm speaking to you?!'

'Afraid not.'

He rolled his eyes. His brother Dean would probably point his gun at him at made him stare into his eyes for the next five minutes, but well, he was not Dean. He just looked at the man from Torchwood with a bitch face he had grown to like until he said.

'Okay, fine. So do me a favour. Look at the weeping angel. Just a quick look. Done? Great. Don't forget where he was, because I'm going to look at you just about now. Are you happy? Turning again to the weeping angel. How about you give it another look now, would you?'

Sam turned his back again to the man, not liking not being able to not seeing his gun. Which didn't seem to matter much after seeing that the statue, the weeping angel was three of four steps nearer, and one of his arm was even stretched in his direction.

'What? How is that even possible?'

'I really can't afford wasting time to explain. I'm here because he send a friend of mine back in time. And if you are here I'm guessing he send your brother too.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Are you okay?' someone asked was he still eyes closed. He opened them to see a fairly handsome man in his thirty, dark brown hair and easy smile – the kind of smile Dean likes to thing he himself uses when talking to women. His accent told him he was American, but had spend some years in England. The clothes, however, suggested he had spend one to many time watching WW2 movies.

'I just got knocked out by a weird angel thingy, "okay" probably isn't one of the things I'm- Wait what the hell are you doing in my room?'

'Your room? Oh honey…'

Dean got up and looked around. So he wasn't in his room, then where were he? It looked like a dinning hall, with small, round tables, and the good-looking man was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the tables, looking at him with curiosity.

'Don't call me that, what is wrong with you?

'I have a poor taste in men.' He answered, distracted 'Well, sometimes. There was this guy-'

'Look, I don't really care about the stuff your into. Where the fuck are we?'

'"Fuck?"' he repeated 'That's interesting. So, not for anything, but you should better sit for the explaining.'

'I'm ready.'

'No, you probably aren't.'

Dean decided to go along that man's nonsense for a while and sat on the chair in front of his. 'Spit it out.' He ordered

'Lemme guess, the last thing you saw was a weeping angel?'

'Nice trick you got there, The Listener, but I've already told you that.'

'Get a hold on yourself, tiger! I'm not your enemy.'

'I have no idea who you are, so I just assume.' He told him, with a quick smile. The man then offered him his hand so he could shake, while saying: 'I'm captain Jack Harkness, at your service.'

'Dean Winchester.' They shook hands 'Definitely. Not at your service.'

'Noted.'

'Captain of what?'

'If you stick around long enough I may show you.' He said with a grin.

'So, where are we?'

'Ever heard about Gallactica?'

'Is it in Europe?'

'Try middle of the universe, because that's where.

'I'm laughing.'

'You shouldn't. Remember the angel? That was actually- Well, this will probably sound weird, but it was an angel. They are called the weeping angels or lonely assassins because when they touch you they send you back to the past and screw everything around and then feast with time energy. They are quantum locked, which means that if they are being seen by someone, they turn into hard, cold, stone.' He said, that last three words with a provocative smile on his lips 'But then you blink, and yes they can. They are the fastest, ruthless beings you'll ever see.'

'Dude. It's just a stoned angel. Much like someone I once new'

'Yes, and you are just a man.'

'Please don't hit on me.'

'Now that you mention it, I won't take it back, but what I really meant was to ask if you are a hunter. You are, aren't you?'

'Yeah, how do-'

'So you believe in monsters but you can't believe in aliens? Hell, you even believe in angels and gods!'

'I believe in what I see.'

'Yeah.' Jack said after a while 'I met a god once. He had two heads, see, but did that thing with the tongue- Both of them, actually.'

'Wow. Ewh. Gross.'

'Shut up, someone's coming.' He stood up 'Hide or someone might see you.

'So? What would be the deal?' Dean asked, but did it nonetheless.

'They might think you are a cylon.'

'I'm a what?'

'Sush!'

'Don't you sush me!'

Jack looked at him and for a second he smiled 'I was hoping you'd say 'make me' because then I'd have to kiss you. I'm sorry, I would, I'm not the one who makes the rules.'

'Who's there?'

'Hey, Erm, Kara. Just me. Hey.'

Appearing in front of them, a blonde woman, tall, muscular but pretty, and pretty pissed. She had a gun in her hand, pointed at Jack at first, but then she pointed at the floor once she know who he were.

'The frak are you doing here? Who were you talking to? Some imaginary friend?

'Oh, the usual, you know. Just talkin' to myself.'

'You so weird all the time.'

'You're.'

'What?'

'I'm just saying, you meant to say you're.

'Frak you, Harkness! Go to sleep.'

Dean thought about how much trust worthy that woman appeared to be than Casanova over there, despite the weapon. Maybe she could help him… Well, to get out out of space.

'Erm, 'xcuse me, m'am.' – he said, appearing from his hiding place 'Kara, right? I seem to be stuck here and- Wow, calm down!' he had to say, because Kara immediately pointed a gun at him.

'The frak are you?' she yelled, the gun now pointed at him.

'Dean Winchester, my imaginary friend' said Jack 'Dean, this is Kara Thrace, as lovely as a Lego you accidently step.

The way he talked gave Dean the certain that he too was from the same time as his.

'Could you shut up for a second? You know this guy?'

'You don't get to ask me to do both, sugar, is one or the other.'

'Answer the damn question, Jack.'

His smile got wider.

'I know he's not a cylon, if that's what you're asking.'

'You know?'

'Seems so.'

'Look, you're probably confusing me with someone else, I'm not a robot thingy, I'm very much human.'

'Yeah, so are the others. Come with me, and _don't_ make me say it again. Remember, I got a gun.'

'Where's the excursion?' Jack asked

'Gaius. He might help.'

'You mean Gaius I'm-running-for-presidency Baltar? What's he got to do with this? 'Why don't you just ask Athena if he's a cylon or not?' he suggested, ignorant to the fact that Dean was repeating 'I'm human' over and over again.

'If he's one of them and she's with them, she'll lie to save his ass.'

'Well, I would too. It's a nice ass.'

'Hey!'

'Nah, I've seen better.' Kara replied

'Hey!' he repeated. 'Knock it off.'

The rest of the walk went almost silently. Dean didn't have a clue what he got himself into. Kara Thrace was just tired of this shit and could as well kill the man now without thinking twice, and she thought she wouldn't probably think anything about it ever. She was wrong, but she never got to find that out.

Jack, on the other hand, had his mind full of thoughts and questions. Because he didn't know Dean, but he had seen him. Only not yet or, on the contrary, a long, long time ago. He saw him with a young woman named Rose, and two man. Although those two could hardly be described as only two man, since one was an angel, and the other was a time lord. He was pretty sure none of them had seen him, so that answer why Dean Winchester didn't recognise him.

'Here we are' Kara said, opening a door.

'Who'se there?' asked a man, sounding confused and a bit scared. He was really short, had dark hair was wore glasses.

'Gaius, it's me. I need you to work your cylon detector on this one.' She pointed at Dean.

'And who's that?'

'Name's Dean.'

'I wasn't talking to you.' He said, turning his head to the left, which was a bit weird because there was no one there.

'Good for you. If you could please prove them I'm not what they think I am, that'd be great.'

'They think you are a cylon well you might as well be one, how would I know. The test didn't work on Boomer now did it?'

'Just do it already!' said Dean and Kara at the same time. They shared a look of mere surprise. Dean wanted to ask what kind of name was Boomer for a person, but controlled himself.


End file.
